<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dark Drink of Sleep by shutupyacunt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084925">A Dark Drink of Sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupyacunt/pseuds/shutupyacunt'>shutupyacunt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>America Has Grandchildren who are Also his Nephews, America is the son of Sweden and Finland, Canada and America are Vinland, Denmark and Prussia be hatin', Don't care, F/M, He is Washington's Half-Brother, I have issues, It's porn, Major Foreshadowing Here, Prussia isn't a Jerk, She's a Dope Fiend, Washington has Children With Three Different Nations, Washington is a Hoe, Washington is the Daughter of Russia and Finland, there's sex in this one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:21:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupyacunt/pseuds/shutupyacunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the years leading up to the Second World War, America discovers a secret one of his States has been keeping.  When he realizes that this secret has the potential to destroy him, he desperately tries to keep the rest of the world from finding out.</p><p>But his efforts have unintended consequences, and in the wake of it all, America has forgotten that he has been keeping a secret of his own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Burning of the Books</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruisedPoppy/gifts">BruisedPoppy</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1933</p><p>Berlin</p><p>It was nearly midnight, and normally by this time Washington would have put the little one at her side to bed, but this was a special occasion.  She had never felt such an electric excitement in the air before.  She felt it even before she arrived at the stadium; the crowd seemed to pulsate and crackle around her as she made her way through the throng to the gateway.  At her side, her little one gripped her hand tightly.</p><p>"Where's Papa?" he demanded, looking around impatiently.  She knelt down and straightened his little collar, kissing his cheek.</p><p>"Papa is just coming, Karsten," she promised; just then, the outer gates swung open and two large trucks drove in.  The crowd began to cheer and wave.  When the drivers jumped out, the cheering exploded into a roar.  Germany and Prussia, sharp and shiny in their black uniforms, waved to the throng.  Karsten shouted in delight at the sight of his father. </p><p>"It's Papa!  He looks different.  I <em>like</em> his new uniform, Mama!"</p><p>At that moment Germany caught sight of them in the crowd, and his handsome face broke into a smile.  Karsten dashed towards him and leapt into his father's outstretched arms.  </p><p><em>"Papa!</em>  Ich habe dich <em>vermisst!"</em></p><p>Germany smiled warmly at his son and smoothed his silky hair back.  "Ich habe dich auch vermisst, Karsten," he said, and looked at Washington over their son's head, pleased at how lovely she looked.  Then he kissed Karsten's forehead and the boy hugged his father tightly.   They grinned at each other and Karsten jumped down.</p><p>"Wo ist Onkel Gilbert?" he asked, looking around for his awesome Onkel; before Germany could answer him, he spotted some children that were in the Kinder League of the Hitler Youth and ran over to play with them. <em> He looks like a poster child,</em> Washington thought; then, she and Germany were finally able to greet each other properly for the first time in over a year.  They kissed deeply, embracing so tightly that they spun around.  </p><p>"I missed my son and his mother," Germany said when they finally broke for air.  "Thank you for bringing him, Katrina."  He stroked her hair and was about to kiss her again when the energy around them suddenly changed, and the crowd behind them let out a restless sound.  Germany frowned and called out to Prussia.  <em>"Bruder!</em>  Was ist los?"</p><p>Prussia's reply was lost in the cacophony, but Washington thought she knew what was up.  "Ludwig, I do believe that the wood might be too green to burn," she said.  He scowled and started to stomp over in Prussia's direction, but she stopped him.  "No, darling, you stay here and keep this lot under control," she said, gesturing to the small group of student protesters.  "I'll take care of this.  I'll be back, my love."  She smiled and kissed him and then started over to where Prussia stood next to the offending pile of wood.  A young SS man stood guard next to Prussia and held a fierce looking Dobermann on a chain.  As she approached, the dog quickly backed away from her, his tail between his legs.  When she met the dog's eyes, the canine whimpered and cowered behind the officer, who then couldn't pull the animal away from him.  She bared her teeth and it yelped, then rolled over and peed, much to the surprise and embarrassment of the SS officer and to Prussia's disbelief.  She turned to him and smiled.  </p><p>"What's the matter, Germany's Brother?" she asked.  "Can't light a fire?"</p><p>He stared at her, his frustration evident in the tension on his face.  Washington thought he was even more beautiful than his brother, and wondered what he was like in bed.</p><p>"We are <em>trying</em> to get this started, and that idiot Hess bought <em>green wood!</em>  Do you see these trucks?  They are full of books that are <em>filth</em> and must be burned!"  His eyes blazed.  "Do you think this is <em>funny?"</em></p><p>She shook her head in the affirmative, chuckling, and slapped her hands together once, sharply.  A ball of flame erupted from them and into the pyre, and the officer closest to her, his eyes bulging in utter astonishment, began grabbing armfuls of books, passing them to her.  Prussia could only stare in amazement as the pyre finally bloomed into flame.  She smiled and put her mouth to his ear.  He flinched when the heat of her breath tickled him.</p><p>"Remember, I'm volcanic," she reminded him.  "I've got more fire than rain, believe it or not." </p><p>For the first time he seemed to realise who she was, especially when Karsten ran into her legs, hugging her.  "Mama, Oskar wants me to sleep over.  This is Oskar," he added, gesturing to a little boy who looked to be the same age as Karsten.  Then he spotted Prussia.  "Hi Onkel Gilbert!  Can I, mama?"</p><p>"What did Papa say?"</p><p>Karsten rolled his eyes.  "To ask <em>you."</em></p><p>"Then yes.  But you need to come back to papa's house to get your toothbrush and pajamas," Washington said.  "Or Onkel Gilbert can go get them for me."  She gave Prussia a sly little smile and for a moment he hated her.  But then she sidled up to him and squeezed his arm and he loved her more than anything.  His nephew turned to him with huge grey eyes.  <em>Her</em> eyes.</p><p>He could refuse them nothing.</p><p>“Bitte, Onkel Gilbert!  Wir wollen draußen schlafen!  Wie Camping!”</p><p>Prussia's heart melted.</p><p>"Ja, of course I will get it for you, little bratwurst," he said, ruffling his nephew's silky hair.  The boy's smile and tight hug was worth every bit of his own embarrassment.  He smiled back and closed his eyes, inhaling the boy's clean scent, so like his mother's. </p><p>"Danke, Onkel Gilbert!"  Karsten and Oskar raced back to the other children.  The fire leapt higher and the books began to fly into it with greater speed.  The crowd roared with delight, and Washington threw her arms around him, startling him.  Not one to pass on an opportunity, he grinned at her and hugged her back.  She laughed and turned to watch the growing blaze.</p><p>"This is how freedom dies, Gilbert," she shouted over the din.  "When books go up in flames!"</p><p>At the half, after Herr Goebbels’ speech, to which Washington paid particularly close attention, Germany accompanied his brother to the house to help him find the right satchel.  "Dein Sohn ist hübsch, Ludwig," Prussia said.  "You chose very wisely in Washington.  Any offspring of hers will be beautiful."</p><p>Germany gave his brother an appraising look.  "I told you already that you should get to know her," he reminded him.  "Don't hold back on my account.  As far as I know, she isn't seeing anyone exclusively right now."  He winced when he saw the greedy look in his brother's eyes.  "Just be careful, Gilbert.  She's no plaything."</p><p>"Oh, I won't hold back," Prussia promised.  But he was too busy that evening to walk with her to take Karsten to Oskar's home, and Ludwig went instead.  When he finally got home that night, he could hear them fucking in Ludwig's room, and he couldn't bear it.  They went at it for hours--and they were <em>loud</em>.  He tried to muffle the sound with his pillow over his ears, but that didn't work.  For perhaps the first time in his life he jacked off, imagining that he was the one making the beautiful Washington come with such loud and passionate moans.  Imagined himself between her legs, sucking on her sweet little clit.  Pictured her taking his cock into her perfect, warm mouth.  Saw in his mind's eye the two of them making passionate love on a bearskin in front of a roaring fire, sweat glistening on their bodies; her breasts heaving with each thrust into her.  Even better:  imagined her opening her legs to him and gazing up at him with trusting innocence, because she was untouched, and his thrust would be the one that would break her open and she would forever be his.  Oh how he <em>hated</em> that arrogant Viking Denmark for stealing what was rightfully his; what should have been his.  He had asked Amerika for her when she was still a little one and Amerika had refused, telling him that he had already promised her to Denmark.  Enraged, he had promptly attacked his cousin and had taken Schleswig from him.  </p><p>But Denmark got his revenge.  As she grew, and grew increasingly more beautiful, he began to subtly groom her, courting her behind Amerika's back because she was still <em>much</em> too young.  And sure enough, as soon as she would let him--in fact before she was even come of age, much to Amerika's annoyance--Denmark had deflowered her (which had absolutely <em>enraged</em> Amerika, because it was explicitly against his rules that another nation deflower one of his states without his permission); she then got pregnant and bore him a son; and <em>then!</em> </p><p>
  <em>Of all the goddamn things!</em>
</p><p>She let Prussia's little brother fuck her.</p><p><em>Germany</em>.</p><p>And gave <em>him</em> a son.</p><p>He had been absolutely furious with his Bruder, but loved him too much to show it.  After all, Germany didn't know about his desire for the young one.  So he had come out to see them when he got the news, and had feasted his eyes upon her all grown up--and made up his mind then and there that come hell or high water, he would have her someday.</p><p>And someday was fast approaching.</p><p>In Ludwig's bedroom Katrina began to come with deep, unrestrained moans of unmistakable sexual satisfaction.  This was louder than any of the other times, he thought.  When she finally cried Germany's name at the peak of her climax, it was simply too much for him.  As he stroked himself he pictured her lying before him, pleasuring herself with her head thrown back and her velvety voice calling to <em>him,</em> not Ludwig.  He threw his head back with his jaw clenched and her name strangled in his throat.  Oh, how he <em>wanted</em> her.  More than he had ever wanted anything before.  He wanted her, and he would <em>have</em> her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Love Like Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So it was no accident that Germany was called out of town on a business trip the next day.  Karsten begged to be allowed to accompany his papa, and after a serious discussion about grown up behavior, his parents both agreed to it.</p><p>"But I'm serious, Karsten," Washington warned.  "If I hear <em>anything</em> from your papa about bad behavior, it will be quite a while before you go on another business trip with him."</p><p>"Yes mama.  I promise," Karsten said, saluting smartly.  His mother and father both laughed, and Washington kissed them both goodbye.  Then she and Germany touched foreheads, and held each other for a few moments in silence before he kissed her again, deeply and with tongues caressing sensually.  Finally, reluctantly, they parted.</p><p>"All right, both of you, be good," she reminded them.  She stepped back and waved to them, catching the kisses they blew to her by closing her hands into fists.  The other people on the platform saw this and cooed in approval, smiling at what they saw as a beautiful young family.  As they entered the train car, Karsten was heard asking his father for an officers cap just like his and Onkel Gilbert's.</p><p>"Dein Sohn ist sehr hübsch," a woman to her right said.  "Wie alt ist er?"</p><p>Washington smiled and opened her mouth to answer her, but before she could, Prussia was there, slipping a strong arm around her.  She looked around at him in surprise.  "Mein toller Neffe ist sieben Jahre alt," he said proudly.  "Er hat eben Geburtstag gehabt."  Then he looked at Washington.  "Katrina, bitte, darf ich dich zum Mittagessen bringen?"</p><p>Startled, Washington could think of no reason why not.  "Natürlich, sicher," she said, and smiled at him.  That he seemed to be interested in her gave her butterflies in her belly; this hadn't happened since the first time she had noticed Denmark looking at her in a different way.  Prussia looked extremely pleased that she had accepted his invitation; she was happy to accompany him.  She wanted to get to know him better, and perhaps even intimately.  She hadn't been able to stop thinking about him since the bonfire; while she and Germany were making love, she had even had to stop herself from crying his name when she came.  Luckily Germany had been in too much of his own ecstasy to notice that she had been distracted.</p><p>It was a lovely spring day; Prussia looked very handsome and sharp in his uniform, and Washington was wearing a white and red dress, with a black cloak that complimented him very well.  The restaurant, which had a Biergarten, was owned by a man who knew Prussia well.  As soon as they entered, they were ushered to the best outdoor seats.</p><p>Washington felt envious eyes on them as they sat down.  Prussia looked at her across the table and smiled.  Her heart fluttered.</p><p>"They have never seen anyone as beautiful as you," he murmured, and was delighted when her cheeks flushed pink.</p><p>"Don't be silly," she protested, but the curious looks didn't stop; even as they left, people still stared, the women whispering; the men gazing at her with appreciation.</p><p>"Did you have a nice time, Liebchen?"  Prussia asked, as she wrapped her arm around his.  "Because I have actually gotten reservations for dinner at an even more extravagant establishment.  The owners of this restaurant and that are brothers, and they are <em>very</em> competitive.  If we visit both restaurants today, it will be in the paper, and that means good press for both of them."</p><p>Washington raised an eyebrow.  "Competitive brothers, hmm?  I don't suppose you would have any experience with that?"  Then, it occurred to her which restaurant he meant, and she gasped.  "You don't mean Das <em>Äpfelchen</em>, do you?"  He smiled mischievously.  "Oh, but <em>Gilbert!</em>  I can't wear <em>this</em> to that restaurant!  It's black <em>tie!"</em></p><p>"Don't worry, Liebchen," he said, rubbing her back reassuringly.  He could feel the strength in the muscles there and wondered if America was hiding something.  "You see, I took the liberty of going through your wardrobe, and you have several dresses that are too <em>nice</em> for this place.  You will be a picture of perfection, Katrina."  He smiled.  "If you like, I'll help you choose one."</p><p><em>"No!"</em> she exclaimed.  He looked at her in surprise, one perfect eyebrow raised in question.  "I...I mean," she explained, "I can't let you see what I'm going to wear.  It's bad luck on a first date."</p><p>"Is <em>that</em> what this is?" Prussia slipped a finger beneath her chin and gently tilted her face up.  He could see the delicate lacy pattern in her enormous grey eyes.  <em>I could stare into those eyes forever,</em> he thought.  "A first date?  Na ja, Katrina.  Whatever would mein Bruder think?"</p><p>"Ludwig doesn't own me," Washington murmured, keeping her eyes on his.  He was nearly lost in the beauty of those eyes.  "I can do what I want with whom I will."</p><p>"Ja?  What do you want to do, Katrina?" he asked.  His arm wrapped around her waist and drew her to him.  She allowed him to do this quite willingly, he found.  What else would she let him do? he wondered.  "Will you go to dinner with me?"</p><p>"Natürlich," she replied, and the hand beneath her chin slid up to cup her cheek.</p><p>"And whom do you want?" he continued, staring deeply into her.  She blinked once, slowly, and when she opened her eyes again, they were smoldering with desire.  Desire for <em>him.</em></p><p>"You," she whispered softly.  "I want <em>you,</em> Gilbert Beilschmidt."  And then she was kissing him hungrily, opening her mouth with his; their tongues rolling together with heated passion.  When she realised that he had an erection, he could feel her smile against his mouth, and she shifted to move against him.  Then she reached down and boldly brushed her hand against the hardness in his trousers.  He gasped, and her eyes sparkled mischievously.  Slowly they parted; she caressed his lip with her thumb and looked up at him coyly, as if to ask him what he intended to do next.</p><p>He growled and swept her off her feet.  She gasped and threw her arms quickly around his neck.  He kissed her and she closed her eyes.  "Und ich will dich auch, Liebchen," he swore.  "Hier und jetzt."  He carried her what seemed to be only a short distance.  Then he had to set her down, and she quickly straightened her dress and cloak because they were in the foyer of a luxury hotel.  The man at the desk had obviously been expecting him.</p><p>"Guten Abend, Herr Oberst Beilschmidt!  Fräulein Braginskaya!  Es ist ja sehr wunderschön, Ihnen zu sehen!"  His eyes lingered on Washington for a few seconds longer than Prussia liked, and he frowned.</p><p>"Der Schlüssel, bitte?  Wissen Sie, für das Zimmer?"  His voice was still polite, but it now had a razor's edge.</p><p>"Ja, ja!  Natürlich.  Sicher," the man stammered.  The key was presented and their own luggage appeared from out of nowhere--Washington recognized her own monogrammed trunks--and taken to a beautiful suite of rooms.  There was a bottle of champagne on ice and a small triangular envelope of wax paper that Washington recognized immediately as a bindle of heroin.  This had her name on it in Prussia's distinctive calligraphy.  She turned it over in her hands, gazing up at him in appreciation.</p><p>"Gilbert," she said, softly, "thank you."</p><p>His hands closed over hers and he smiled as she tilted her face up to his to be kissed.  "So schön," he murmured as their mouths came together.  She tasted of rain and greenness, but also of a sweet tartness:  Running his tongue gently over her lower lip, he could taste cider apples.  As their kissing deepened the early evening sun streamed through the curtains and seemed to set her ablaze.  The envelope was laid by, momentarily forgotten, as he gracefully waltzed her around the room and through the door leading to the bedroom.  He was pleased that she could dance; none of America's other children knew the waltz, which disappointed him greatly.  Finally, one that not only knew the waltz but could also lead!  He laughed, twirling her until she should have been dizzy, but she spotted, to his amazement.  Russia must have taught her, he realised.  She had the long, slender neck of a ballerina, and the narrow hips of one, although she was much too voluptuous to be mistaken for a classically trained dancer.</p><p>"Do you like me, Gilbert?" she whispered in his ear. He nearly melted at the warmth of her breath on his skin.</p><p>"I <em>love</em> you," he heard himself reply before he realised, and then could only wait in terror for her response.  When it came, he was overjoyed.</p><p>"I love you too, Gilbert."</p><p>The dinner reservations were nearly forgotten.  Luckily he remembered with time to spare.  He didn't know <em>how</em> he was able to keep from fucking her, but somehow, he managed to remain a gentleman.  When she presented herself to him ingin her evening clothes, he bowed to her in deference.</p><p>"My beautiful lady."</p><p>And she was.  Her gown was smoky grey velvet, with a red satin lining.  It had a sweetheart bodice, which showed off her lovely décolletage, but it also exposed her tattooed chest.  To help conceal this, she wore a matching cloak that swirled to the floor.  Completing her beautiful ensemble, her silky red hair was intricately braided around her head.  She looked so much like a queen that he almost couldn't look her in the eyes.  Had she really gone to all the trouble of making herself look so exquisitely stunning just for <em>him? </em> He nearly felt plain in his parade dress black, though he was actually quite handsome.  They were taken by livery car to the restaurant, and the instant Washington stepped out, on Prussia's arm, she could feel envious eyes upon the two of them.  As at lunch, they were the most beautiful couple in the restaurant.</p><p>Prussia was captivated by her as well, and how he managed to eat was beyond him, because he spent the entire time gazing at her in complete adoration.  But the food was almost as exquisite as she; the chef was world-famous, and he brought out their main entrees himself.  Washington was very impressed with everything, a feat Prussia knew was not easily achieved.  But he didn't care about any of that.  He wanted her to be impressed with <em>him.</em>  They turned quite a few heads, and when he took her back to their hotel, he could feel those envious eyes on them again.  The next day, when the newspaper was delivered to their rooms, they would see their photographs in the society pages.</p><p>"You are the most beautiful woman in all of Deutschland, Katrina," he murmured in her ear as they swept up the stairway to their suite of rooms.  "How lucky I am to be at your side."</p><p>She tucked herself into him as he opened their doors.  "No, Gilbert, it is <em>I</em> who am lucky to be with <em>you</em>.  I'll show you."</p><p>All gentlemanly manners were swept aside as he kicked the door shut behind them, lifted her up into the bridal carry, and took her to their bed, all the while kissing her deeply.  He was going to fuck her now, he decided.  She must have decided the same thing, because she began to undress him at the same time he began to undress her.  They sank down into the softness of their bed, kissing and caressing. He loved the smoothness of her skin, and the softness of her mouth on his.  Her thighs parted for him, willing and ready; he could feel her warm wetness as he slid his fingers into her.  Then he sucked her sweetness from them as his cock, fully hard and erect, thrust into her.  She gasped at his thrust, her body arching in pleasure as she moaned his name, holding him at his hips as he began to move inside of her.  She was still incredibly tight, even though she had previously given birth.  They stared into each other's eyes as they moved together in a sensuous dance of lust and love.</p><p>"Make me yours, Gilbert Beilschmidt," she murmured, rolling onto him so that she was now lustily riding him, her eyes half closed.  "God, yes, <em>fuck me!"</em></p><p>He began to thrust harder and faster; growling, he could feel her tightening around his cock.  It was so much better than in his fantasies.  "Ja, Katrina...du wirst meine...ich bin schon dein Mann."</p><p>She began to come in deep moaning gasps.  <em>"Ohhhhh!  Ohhhh, ohhhh, ohhhh mein Gott ja!</em>  Make me pregnant," she hissed, just as he began to spasm inside of her.  He held her tightly, his own cry of pleasure harmonizing with hers.  He stayed deep inside of her as long as he could, even after he had finished coming.  They lay in each other's arms, panting and trembling with exhausted pleasure, kissing deeply, sweaty and satisfied.</p><p>"I love you," she murmured against his mouth; he responded in kind and they continued to kiss.  He could feel himself growing hard again, and her sweet little cunt began to drip for him.  Once again they made passionate love; this time he brought his mouth to her luscious sweet gash, his tongue slowly caressing her clit until she came with a low moaning gasp.  Then she bowed above him, taking his full length into her mouth, running her tongue up his shaft, swirling around the head gently, gazing into his eyes as she slowly and sensually licked the precum from his slit.  She repeated these delicious movements until he shuddered and shot his load down her throat with a low moan, and without hesitation she swallowed his seed, not missing a drop.  Gasping in pleasure he embraced her and kissed her, tasting himself on her tongue.</p><p>"Katrina, meine Liebe," he whispered, stroking her silky hair, "I love you so much.  And I will make sure you are pregnant with my little ones by the time you go home."</p><p>"My Lord, such bold promises you make to your Lady," she murmured.  He chuckled at her archaic language; it always thrilled him to hear it spoken, the Old Prussian German of the past.  How very perfect she was!</p><p>And she was <em>his</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Phantoms in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They spent a glorious week in the hotel together before it was time for them to return.  Washington wanted to be back at the house before Germany and their son returned.  Their schedule was full of day and overnight trips all over Germany and Denmark, where Karsten and his bror set about getting into mischief of every sort.</p><p>While Karsten was in København with Jens, Washington went over to Helsinki to visit her isä.  It was there that Finland detected the first changes in his daughter.  "Katriina, I do believe you are pregnant," he warned.  "Was this planned?"</p><p>Washington smiled and brought a bundle of fabric--her pajamas--to her nose, closing her eyes as she drew in a deep breath.  Yes, they definitely smelled like Prussia.  Black licorice, the spicy sweet darkness of anise.  She nodded.  "Joo, isä.  I'm very happy."</p><p>Finland was worried, but he forced himself to smile because seeing her happy was so very rare, and dear to him.  "Have you told Prussia that you are pregnant?" he wondered.  She shook her head, but before she could explain why, a commotion at the front of the house signified Denmark's arrival with the boys.  Washington and Finland rolled their eyes and smiled at each other, shaking their heads.  </p><p>Luckily Denmark was much too busy with the rowdy boys to have time to be suspicious of her.  And due to her pregnancy, she was too tired to care whether he noticed.  When she did tell him he was very gracious about it, although when his secretary was looking for something in his office, she was horrified to discover a silver-haired, red-eyed doll wearing a Nazi Party Schützstaffel uniform, with knives sticking out of it and the throat cut open. </p><p>By the time Washington and Karsten returned to Berlin they were both ready for a six-year nap.  They joked about it as they rode the ferry across the Kattegat. </p><p> "Okay mama," Karsten said, "first I'll take my nap and then you, but we'll do it a day apart so that I wake up first.  But you sleep like the dead.  It's so hard to wake you," he complained.  Then his face brightened.  "Oh, I know!  I'll have Papa do something crazy that'll wake the whole world up!"</p><p>They laughed.  "Well, like what then, love?" she wondered, ruffling his already wind-tousled hair.  "The world is a sleepy place.  It would take something pretty damn crazy to get people to open their eyes."</p><p>Karsten looked thoughtful.  "Hmm.  I don't know...maybe throw a rock through Poland's window?"  Germany's neighbor to the East was notoriously fanatical about the appearance of both himself and his house.  Washington sucked her lip into her teeth.</p><p>"I don't think that we should cause anyone any damage, baby," she said, shaking her head.  "That's not nice and it's unnecessary, too.  Why pick on him?"</p><p>Suddenly Karsten's face changed, turning him into someone Washington had never seen before.  He tightened his jaw and narrowed his eyes, looking for all the world like a grown man poisoned by hate.  "Because he wears <em>dresses,"</em> he hissed finally.  "He has <em>no</em> place among us!"</p><p><em>"Karsten!"</em>  Washington scolded, and he jumped as if she had slapped him, the strange expression leaving his face and being replaced by the guilty expression of a child who has been caught looking at things he has been specifically told not to.  "I don't <em>ever</em> want to hear you say those kinds of things about <em>anyone,</em> do you understand?  You don't know why he wears them.  There just might be a very important reason.  Now you go below and tell your father that I want to talk to him."</p><p>He looked terrified.  Washington understood:  He knew that tone of voice meant that he was going to be punished and there would be no respite in his father this time.  She would tell him, and then he would be in trouble with both of them.  He knew better than to dawdle; that only made her madder.  Quickly he went and fetched his papa, and brought him back holding him by the hand.</p><p>"What's going on, Kätzchen?" he asked, putting an arm around her.  She sighed and leaned against him as he kissed her.  Karsten stayed put, looking sullen.  "What kind of trouble has our son managed to get into?"</p><p>"The mouthy kind," she said.  Then she did the thing Karsten hated the most.  "Karsten?  Why don't you tell your father what you told me.  You know, about Poland and belonging."</p><p>Scowling unhappily, Karsten kicked at the floor.  "Mama and I were talking about you doing something crazy to wake up the world after our nap, and I said that you should throw a rock through Poland's window."</p><p>Germany's eyebrows shot up and he looked at his son in surprise.  But he could sense that this wasn't what had upset Washington.  "And then what?"</p><p>Karsten's eyes filled with tears.  Washington saw this and was instantly relieved.  Her son knew he was wrong to say those things.  "I said that he has no place among us because he wears dresses."</p><p>Germany looked down at him, and then knelt so that he was on the level with his son.  "Karsten," he began, in a very serious voice, "you should always remember that no matter how you might feel about something, you cannot hurt someone else just because he does something that you don't approve of."  He put his hands on his son's shoulders.  "Now, we've talked about this before.  It might not be what you like but it's what he likes.  Maybe you can spend a day with Felix and get to know him."</p><p>But Washington had suspicions of her own about just where Karsten had picked up his behaviour.  One thing she was skilled at was paying attention, and she had long ago noticed that Germany was quite intolerant, even more than Prussia, of anyone he deemed inferior.  So she was not about to fool herself into thinking that her son had picked up his behaviour anywhere else.  Her heart began, at that moment, to form a protective barrier against Germany and anything he might try to insinuate into her mind.  His boss was not only dangerous but he was also lethally unhinged.  If he had been any smarter she would have been frightened of him.</p><p>Upon arrival back in Berlin, Washington contacted America and issued the first of several cryptic warnings for Alfred to be wary of Germany.  "Be careful, Alfred," she murmured into the handset, glancing across the room where her son kept both Germany and Prussia occupied.  "There are unfriendly eyes <em>everywhere.</em>  Trust <em>no one."</em></p><p>America, long used to her mistrust of others, and to her spot-on intuition, did not make light of her warnings.  It especially alarmed him that she would be concerned about someone who had been his friend since he had gained his independence.  When she informed him that she was staying on for a while, he objected.</p><p>"Katrina, you get home <em>now,"</em> he ordered.  "I'm sure you're aware that Finland has already told on you.  I know about you and Prussia.  And I am <em>not</em> thrilled about this, I hope you realise.  But does <em>he</em> know?  Have you told him you are pregnant?"</p><p>She scowled.  Then she remembered that he couldn't see her face.  "No, I have not.  And that's <em>my</em> business."</p><p>He snorted.  "Well, if you insist on staying, he's going to figure it out.  You better tell him before he finds out some other way.  And I don't think you should stay too much longer," he added.  "Come home before you can't travel."</p><p>She feared that she had already reached that point.  The past few days she had been so ill that she could barely get out of bed in the mornings.  Neither of her previous pregnancies had made her feel so sickly, but there were multiples this time, according to the doctor.  If it hadn't been for her freakishly strong constitution, she wouldn't have been able to pull off the deception for as long as she did.  It took nearly eight weeks, but she finally reached the point where she could hide it from him no longer.  She could not get out of bed even when Karsten came in and loudly ordered her to come outside and play with him.  He told Germany, who called Prussia at work.  But she had wisely locked the bedroom door, so he couldn't get in and get near enough to her to sniff her out, so to speak.</p><p>"Katrina Braginskaya, you come downstairs <em>at once,"</em> he ordered crossly.  "If I have to break this door down, I won't hesitate.  Come out <em>now."</em></p><p>"I <em>won't!</em>  You'll have to burn the house down first," she proclaimed.  She caught sight of him through the crack in the door jamb and giggled to herself.  He was staring at the door in disbelief.  "Do you perhaps need a lighter or some matches, my darling?"</p><p>"I'm giving you until the count of ten before I kick this door in," he warned.</p><p>"Let me start it for you," she suggested, and he immediately kicked it open, without counting.  When he saw her standing before him, perfectly fine, he shook his head in amazement. </p><p>"Katrina, what are you doing, Liebchen?" he demanded, coming to her in obvious concern.  And as soon as he took her into his arms, he <em>knew:</em>  his face registered first shock; then complete and utter joy.  "Oh, Liebchen," he gasped, and she threw her arms around his neck and they kissed deeply.  He lifted her up and spun around with her, laughing.  When he set her down, they kissed again, both of them trembling with joy.  He pulled back slightly and stared at her again; she was so beautiful and practically glowing.  And he knew then that she loved him because she took him to her bed and they didn't leave the room until the next afternoon.</p><p>It turned out, to their surprise and happiness, that Washington was not only pregnant, but carrying triplets.  Karsten was very happy to tell Germany, and anyone else who would listen, about him soon to be a big brother to three little ones.  Germany hugged his own big brother in congratulations, but Gilbert worried that his Bruder's congratulations were false.  After all, it was no secret that Germany was deeply in love with Washington and their having lain together the night of the book burnings had not been unplanned.  If it had not been Prussia that had gotten her pregnant, it would have been Germany; she was not intending to go home without a little one in her belly.  </p><p>But Prussia had a strange fear deep within him as he watched Washington's ship leaving the harbor that he might never get to see his little ones.  He feared that the next time he saw her, Washington would be on the other side of the barrel of a gun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dreamlike State</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Horrible news came from America four months later.  He arrived in Berlin to deliver the news personally, because he could not imagine receiving such news himself any other way.</p><p>"Katrina was badly injured in an automobile accident, Gil," he began, and hesitated, then he took his friend in hand and guided him to the settee and sat down with him.  For a moment he could only look at the floor.  Then he looked up into Prussia's worried face and Prussia saw the tears filling his eyes.  "She's stabilized now, but the doctors have her heavily sedated.  She...oh, Gil, I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice breaking.  "She went into labor, and the doctors did everything that they could to save them, but the little ones didn't make it."</p><p>It was as if a giant fist slammed into Prussia's solar plexus.  He gasped and bent over in agony, embracing himself; finally he threw back his head and screamed at the sky.  All he could think of was Washington and the last time he had awakened by her side, placing his hands on her swollen belly to feel his little ones moving inside of their mother.  He had spoken to them and they had reacted to his voice, recognising their sire.</p><p>His little ones were gone.</p><p>America dropped to his knees at his side and the two friends embraced, their shared grief nearly too much to bear.  For nearly a week, America remained in Berlin at his friend's side.  Germany, also stunned by the terrible news, had to take over his brother's duties during that time, as Prussia grieved the loss of his little ones and anxiously awaited news about Washington's condition.  America didn't know whether she would recover; to Prussia's everlasting annoyance, of course Denmark</p><p>(<em>fuck</em>ing <em>god</em>damned <em>Den</em>mark)</p><p>had dropped everything he was doing and had rushed to Seattle to be with Washington as she lay in the suspended twilight between living and dying.  It was he who gave the blood that saved Washington's life immediately after the accident, which had been horrifying: Southern California had been driving, and conditions for driving had become suddenly very bad.  A heavy rain followed by a sharp temperature drop had caused fog, and then black ice, to accumulate and Southern California, unused to the phenomenon, had hit it going nearly sixty, sending the car into a violent skid that ended in the car flipping and slamming into the back of a heavy truck stalled in the same ice.  At the moment of impact, on the other side of the world, both Prussia and Denmark had started violently; Denmark dropped his coffee and it shattered across the floor as he stared in horror at the scene unseen: blood, so much of it.  Prussia jerked back, tearing a docket twenty pages thick clear in half, not understanding the sudden terror he felt.  Germany stopped dead in his tracks and whispered Washington's name, confused and frightened for no apparent reason.  Southern California, who was also injured, managed to free Washington from her seat, but she was already bleeding out.  The truck driver, unhurt, applied a tourniquet and tried to help, but it wasn't until she arrived at the hospital and received the transfusions from Denmark that she was even stabilized.  The little ones were delivered, but they were deprived of oxygen in utero due to the accident, and despite all their best efforts, the team of doctors could not save them.  They passed in their mother's arms shortly after she named them.  At this point, with Denmark at her side, she had then been heavily sedated and had not fully awakened since.  Then, America had to make the decision to go to Berlin personally.  Denmark swore to stay at Washington's side, so America knew she wouldn't be alone for a moment.</p><p>"Even now he's sniffing around trying to take her from me," Prussia mourned.  "Has that selfish Viking bastard <em>no</em> sense of couth?"</p><p>America rubbed his shoulder, trying to comfort him.  At that moment, Germany came back from the harbor, having collected Karsten from the ship he had sent across expressly to bring him back to Germany.  With Washington in hospital, he needed to be sure their son was looked after, and the only way he could be certain of it was if Karsten were with him.  The little one immediately came to see how his beloved Onkel was doing.  As soon as Prussia saw that Karsten was there, he grabbed his Neffe up into his arms.  The boy held on tightly.</p><p>"Ich liebe dich, Onkel Gilbert," he whispered.  "Es wird ja besser.  Du wirst mal sehen."</p><p>Prussia held the boy close, inhaling his comforting scent.  "Danke, Kleiner," he whispered back.  America, who had been in the kitchen seeing about supper, stopped in the hallway, staring in confusion at the two of them.  Germany came to stand at his side.</p><p>"Ludwig, who is that little boy?" he asked, noticing the strong resemblance to Germany.  But the boy had large grey eyes.</p><p>"My son, Karsten," Germany said, proudly.  "Isn't he beautiful?  He looks like me, but he gets his beauty from his mother," he said, looking wistful.  "I do hope she'll be all right.  I had him brought over to stay with us while she recovers."</p><p>A chill ran up America's spine and he shivered deeply, unable to take his eyes from the absolutely gorgeous child in Prussia's arms.  "I didn't know you had a little one, Ludwig," he managed to say.  "Who...who is his mother?"  For the boy didn't look like any of the nearby nations or territories.</p><p>Germany turned to look fondly at his boy.  "Katrina," he murmured, to America's utter horror.  And he knew that it was true because he could see the shared sorrow between the three of them.  "Karsten is Columbia; the river and gorge as well as the flatland on the northwestern shore,"  Germany continued proudly.  He smiled and called over to his son.  "Karsten, komm her.  Ich möchte dich jemandem vorstellen."</p><p>The boy approached slowly, staring at America with his mother's large grey eyes.  "Ja, Papa?  Wer ist den das?"</p><p>"Karsten, ich stelle dir Amerika vor," Germany said, his voice serious.  America tried to smile, but he felt very ill.  How had she kept this from him? he wondered.  Germany finally noticed the discomfort on his face.  "Are you all right, Amerika?"</p><p>"She didn't tell me," America finally managed to say.  "Katrina never told me that she had a little one with you.  When Finland told me...you know, about Prussia, I thought that was bad enough.  Why didn't anyone tell me?"</p><p>Germany shrugged.  "Hardly anyone knew.  We wanted it that way.  Everyone knows about the rules you have made for your children."</p><p>"Yes, well, it seems that she's broken all of them," America said, not meaning to sound as harsh as he did.  Karsten took a step back and reached for his father instinctively.  Instantly America was sorry.</p><p>"Hey, look, kiddo, I didn't mean to scare you there," he said.  "It's just that I didn't know that your mother had you, and those kinds of things are things that I should be aware of."  He gave Germany an apologetic look.  "This isn't exactly a vacation trip, you know."</p><p>Prussia had finally come over to join them.  "Have you heard anything about Katrina, Ludwig?"  he asked.  But it was Karsten, not Germany, who answered.</p><p>"Ja, Onkel Mattie says that she's awake more during the day now, but she still doesn't know where she is or what happened," the boy said.  Once again, America felt as if the floor had dropped out from under him.  His own <em>brother</em> had known about the little one?  Germany put his arm around his son.</p><p>"I think maybe Onkel Alfred isn't feeling well enough to ask a lot of questions right now," he said.  "Maybe you can help out by telling him a little about yourself. Just remember, tell him about <em>you</em>.  Okay?"</p><p>America thought that was an odd thing for him to say, but he <em>did</em> appreciate Germany's thoughtfulness.  Karsten went into the kitchen with him and while supper finished up, he did tell America quite a bit about him.  By the time they sat down to table, he felt a little better about the whole thing.</p><p>The boy was rather bright, he thought; that was no surprise given how intelligent both Germany and Washington were.  By the time America had to return home, he was much more comfortable with the idea of Washington having a little one.  Karsten really was a sweet boy, he thought.  Although he was a little surprised; he had always thought that if Washington were to have a little one it would be with Denmark.  He couldn't remember Germany or Washington ever mentioning being in a relationship together.  At the harbor as he waited to board his ship home, America asked Germany about it.</p><p>"Oh, well--it wasn't exactly like that," he admitted.  "We got to know each other because of her sister, really.  I was visiting Oregon when I ran into Katrina.  At first I didn't recognize her, because we hadn't seen each other in so long.  I was expecting her to be with Denmark too, but he was busy at the time and couldn't come to see her too often so she was able to get to know me."</p><p>Karsten tugged on America's hand.  "Do you like to play pranks on people with your bror?"  he asked, suddenly, but Germany's hand came down hard on his shoulder and he looked around at his father quickly.  "They look like twins, Papa," he insisted.  "I bet they fool a lot of people."</p><p>"Oh, we have done," America laughed, and for the next half hour he told Karsten stories about how he and Canada had played antics on England and France.  "But when we were very little and lived with the Nordics, we couldn't do anything like that.  They always knew," he added.  Karsten looked surprised.</p><p>"You lived with the Nordics?  I didn't know that," he said.  "Which was your far, and which was your mor?"</p><p>"Yes, it was a long time ago, and we were called Vinland," America explained.  "Canada was Norðurland and I was Suðurland.  Sweden and Finland were my sires, and Denmark and Norway were my onkler."</p><p>America boarded his ship soon after that and was relieved to collapse on his bed once he reached his staterooms.  He drifted off to sleep almost immediately and found himself dreaming of the long-ago time when he and Canada were Vinland.  He had not thought of that time in many years, and he wondered if Canada ever did.  That might be where Karsten had picked up those Danish words, he thought, remembering how the boy had used the Danish words for 'brother', 'mother' and 'father'.</p><p>Yet he couldn't help but feel as if the truth were something far more important.  He couldn't shake the notion that Karsten was not the only secret Katrina was keeping.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Gathering Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I got a telegram from America yesterday,"  Canada said to Denmark as they sat down to have coffee.  "He's on his way back from Germany now.  He said he would come straight here from the harbor."  He looked out the window at the sheets of rain that fell endlessly from the heavy grey sky.  It hadn't stopped raining since the accident, but at least the winds had let up and the rain seemed to be letting up a little.  "Have you gotten any sleep, Mathias?"  he wondered, noticing how pale Denmark looked.</p><p>The other sighed.  "No, " he admitted.  "I can't.  I feel like I'm about to lose my mind if I don't get a little sleep.  I'm just afraid I'll miss something.  What if she wakes up and I'm not there?  I don't want her to be alone when she opens her eyes.  She might panic."</p><p>"So far you've been there every time she wakes up," Canada pointed out, "and we don't know if she's even aware of anything.  She might not even realise that anything has happened," he reminded his friend.  "Look, go and get some sleep.  In the meantime I'll stay here with her and I'll call you the minute she opens her eyes.  Okay?  I'll even take Jens for a few days so you can get some rest," he added, knowing that Denmark's son would want to see his mother as soon as she woke up.  His father had not yet allowed him to see her, thinking it would be too stressful on the little one.  "Go on and get some rest.  I'll call you when she wakes up."</p><p>Despite his misgivings, Denmark finally agreed, and left for Washington's house after informing his little one that he could stay with his Onkel Mattie.  At first, the boy was concerned for his sire, but after Denmark assured him that he was just very tired, the boy agreed to stay with Canada for a few days.  By the time he got back to Washington's empty house, the rainfall had nearly stopped.  He decided to try and get some rest, but even after a warm shower and a cup of hot chocolate, he was still unable to relax.  He started a fire and settled down on the couch, staring into the flames; to his surprise, her antisocial cat, Bartholomew, came and curled up in his lap, turning in a circle as he kneaded before settling.</p><p>"Don't worry so much," the cat said, in a much nicer tone than usual.  "Kate will be fine.  She made it through much worse than this, right?  When <em>your</em> stupid ass knocked her up when she was still underage?"</p><p>"We did not plan that," Denmark insisted, scratching behind the cat's ears.  "And I'm sorry, but a car crash is a <em>lot</em> more serious than childbirth."</p><p>Bartholomew rubbed his head against Denmark's hand.  "Oh, whatever, Viking bastard," he said.  "She's going to be fine and that's what matters."</p><p>"You seem awfully certain," Denmark said, petting the cat.  Bartholomew purred loudly, the sound filling the room. </p><p>"You have to remember that I'm her <em>familiar,</em> Kongeriget Danmark," he declared.  "I know her even more than <em>you</em> do.  And I'm part of her, so I should know these things.  She's healing slowly; you can't help her right now because you are exhausted.  So," he went on, kneading, "get some rest, and go back to see her tomorrow.  You'll be surprised at the difference just one night of sleep can make."</p><p>And Denmark <em>did</em> feel like he was beginning to drift off.  With the warm cat purring in his lap, he finally began to fall asleep.  And when he awoke the next afternoon, he felt much better.  Bartholomew was still in his lap, but it was apparent that he had gotten up to get his own breakfast by the paw prints on the tile counter.  Denmark was impressed.  The cat hadn't spilled one bit of food.  In gratitude, Denmark gave him a fresh calf liver.  After finishing it, Bartholomew cleaned his whiskers and purred.</p><p>"I've totally changed my mind about you, Viking," he announced.  "I wouldn't mind if you and Kate were married.  I'll even talk to America for you."</p><p>Denmark laughed, but then he remembered that Washington was still lying semi-comatose in hospital, and he quickly stopped laughing.  Bartholomew immediately knew why he grew quiet.</p><p>"Don't worry, Viking," he said firmly.  "Go and see her.  She's going to be fine, and I'm sure she'd like it even more if she sees you there when she wakes up."</p><p>He might have driven a little fast on the way to the hospital, but when he got there, her doctors were in a huddle with America, who had arrived that morning.  Judging by the expressions on their faces, the news wasn't terrible, but it also wasn't great.  The doctors looked cautiously optimistic, Denmark thought.  America caught sight of him over the doctors' shoulders.  "Den!  Hey.  Come over for a minute."  He beckoned,  gesturing to a couple of chairs next to Washington's room.  As he sat down, Denmark tried to peer into the room, but he couldn't see her because the doctors surrounded her bed.</p><p>"I want to thank you for staying here with her, Den," America began.  "It really means a lot to me.  But more to her, I'm sure," he added.  "Mattie told me that you weren't sleeping.  Are you doing okay?"</p><p>Sighing, Denmark looked down at his hands, which were twisted nervously together in his lap.  "I wasn't sleeping," he admitted.  "I've just been so worried," he said, feeling as though he might burst into tears.  In his relief to finally have gotten sleep and his preoccupation with Washington's health, he forgot that America didn't know about his little one.  "I wasn't even this scared when Katrina was giving birth.  I knew she'd survive that even if she was a little young.  This is different," he muttered.</p><p>America reached over and patted his arm.  "Well, you're a good man, Den.  I know that Katrina will--"  He broke off suddenly, realizing what Denmark had just said.  "Wait a minute," he began, "giving <em>birth?"</em></p><p>From inside Washington's hospital room there was a sudden burst of sound.  Several voices exclaimed at once, and then Washington's voice was raised and she cried out in undisguised fear.  "Get <em>away</em> from me!  Who <em>are</em> you?  Why am I here?"  Suddenly there were sounds of a struggle, and Washington screamed.  The sound made their hair stand on end.  "No!<em>Mathias!"</em></p><p>At this, Denmark knew he'd waited long enough.  He leapt to his feet and rushed into her room, snatching her up into his arms.  The doctors stood back, looking at the two of them and then turned to America; America shook his head and gestured for them to back off.  He could see that Washington was clearly frightened, and Denmark was comforting her.  She clung to him hard, hiding her face against his chest, trembling.  He held her tightly, gently rocking her in their own special rhythm.</p><p>"Det er okay," he murmured into her hair.  "Jeg er her; jeg har dig.  Du er sikkert.  Jeg har dig."  He stroked her hair, soothing her with his touch as she slowly calmed down.  America hesitated in the doorway; he came forward slowly when he saw that she was no longer hysterical.  "Katrina, Amerika er her.   Må han besøge dig?  Jeg kommer lige tilbage," he promised, and she looked at America over Denmark's shoulder.  Seeing the exhausted worry on his face, she nodded.  Denmark kissed her mouth gently.</p><p>"I'll come back in a little bit," he said.  He wanted to stay; his instinct was to protect her, but she was safe with America and he also wanted to check on Southern California, who was also still hospitalized.  His injuries were not as severe as Washington's, but he was still unable to leave the hospital even to go home to his own hospital.</p><p>"I'm so sorry," Southern California whispered from his hospital bed, when Denmark came to his room to see how he was doing.  "She was screaming at me to slow down, but I just couldn't see the ice.  I didn't think it was really there.  I thought she was just being overly careful, and now it's all my fault that her little ones are dead.  And she might die too!"</p><p><em>"No,"</em> Denmark said, firmly.  He came to kneel at Southern California's bedside.  Randolph had a broken nose and cheekbone, and both his eyes were bruised.  Aside from a broken arm and wrist, he had no other injuries.  "She will <em>not</em> die.  Listen to me, Rand--Randolph!  <em>Stop that,"</em> he ordered, pulling the stash of morphine syringes away from Southern California's trembling hands.  "What will killing yourself accomplish?  Do you think Katrina would want anyone killing themselves over a stupid accident?"  He blinked stinging tears from his own eyes.  "If anyone has a reason to want to kill themselves, it's Prussia, Randolph.  Those were <em>his</em> little ones who died.  And he loves Katrina as much as anyone."  That, of course, was not true--Denmark did not think anyone could ever love Washington as much as he.  "But I know that she will live," he went on.  "I know because I gave her my blood, and I am strong.  But I <em>also</em> know because she is the mother of my <em>own</em> little one, and she is strong in her own ways.  If I had been here when the accident happened I could have saved the babies, but I wasn't here and I have to live with that."</p><p>"You wouldn't have been able to save those little ones, Mathias," America said tiredly from the doorway.  "But if it wasn't for this...this Depression I'm in...Katrina should already have begun to heal, y'know?  She's supposed to be healed already, and would have been normally, but because of this situation with the economy…"</p><p>"I...<em>knew</em> it was your fault," Washington hissed from behind him.  America turned quickly, and Denmark was on his feet in a flash.  She stood swaying in the doorway to Southern California's room, higher than fuck from the massive doses of morphine she had been given.  Her eyes landed on Denmark.  "Damn you, Alfred.  I fuckin <em>knew</em> it.  Give me those," she said, snapping her fingers at the wad of syringes in Denmark's hand.  "Now."</p><p>"Kate, I don't think you should have any more,"  America began as Denmark gave them to her.  She glared at him as she began jamming the dozen syringes into her arms and legs.</p><p><em>"Fuck</em> you," she said.  "We wouldn't be <em>having</em> these fucking problems if you had done what I said and <em>quit</em> printing paper money!  I told you to keep the dollar backed with gold.  Isä and Papa <em>both</em> warned you.  Everyone else is….oh, except for Germany!  Well, he's getting fixed up again and I <em>suggest</em> you fuckin pay…."  She nodded out briefly, then her eyes flew open.  "Pay attention."  Her pupils seemed to have completely disappeared.  She blinked at Denmark and gave him a fuzzy little smile.  "Hey, Mathias, help me get back to my room."</p><p>He put his arm firmly around her, first letting his strength flow between them.  How he wished he could take her home with him!  She would stay and they could be wed; Danish Pacifica had a nice ring to it.  And Jens would be a big brother to their many new little ones.  They would be so <em>beautiful</em><em>! </em></p><p>Despite her serious injuries, when they got to an empty hallway closet, he let her pull him into it and though she was extremely intoxicated, she was still able to unbuckle him and go down on him; he wanted to return the favor but feared that he might hurt her, so instead he unbuttoned her gown and after ascertaining that her breasts were painfully swollen with milk that would no longer be needed, he gently embraced her and began to suckle.  He didn't expect her to react the way she did--she began to breathe heavily, begging him to fuck her; before he knew it, he was thrusting into her and fucking her in the empty closet; he suddenly realized that with each thrust she was healing.  She whispered softly in his ear, encouraging him to keep going.  She allowed him to switch their position and take her from behind, pulling her down into his lap in a sitting position so he could thrust deeper.  He buried his face into her neck as he came, baring his teeth as he groaned silently.  How he wished he could claim her!  He did not realize that he actually had, even when they got to her room.  "Katrina, what do you mean, 'Germany is getting fixed up'?  Fixed up how?"  Denmark wondered as she staggered into her bed.</p><p>"You'll see," she murmured.  "It's too late.  He can't go back now."  Suddenly she opened her eyes wide and pulled him nearer.  "Get them out," she whispered hoarsely.  "Your country's Jews.  Send them somewhere safe.  Before he comes."</p><p>He stared at her. <em> "What?"</em></p><p>She sucked in a mouthful of spit and seemed to nod out again.  Then her eyes flew open.  "He'll come for you early, Mathias.  Watch out.  Don't try to fight him.  You can't beat him that way."</p><p>"Katrina, you are high as a kite," Denmark scolded.  "Cut it out with the doomsday scenarios."  He pushed her back onto her pillow and she was out like a light within moments.  He stood in silence watching her  for a minute.  Then he frowned thoughtfully.  Did his country even <em>have</em> any Jews?  It had never occurred to him that it mattered.</p><p>As he turned to leave her room, he saw it.  Right there on the nape of her neck, deep and still leaking blood.  "Oh, <em>nej,"</em> he gasped, quickly looking around for America; he was still down the hall in Southern California's room.  Hurrying to her side, he turned her head and began to clean the bite as quickly and tenderly as he could, gently and thoroughly licking the blood from the wound.  America was going to be furious, he thought frantically; he had no <em>idea</em> how Washington would react.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>He had just finished when America knocked on the door jamb.  Quickly he sat up, pretending that he was merely kissing her neck, but before he could escape, America asked him to stay.  "I just need to talk about something with you, Den," he said.  "You see--"  Frowning, he broke off and looked slowly from him to Washington; Denmark saw the blood on Washington's pillow, stuck his tongue quickly into the side of his mouth, and tasted blood.  America closed his eyes and sighed.  "Well, I <em>was</em> going to ask you about your relationship with her," he said, "but it looks like that speaks for itself.  So, I am assuming she wasn't unconscious when you did it, was she?"</p>
</div><p>"No," Denmark assured him.  "You know that I would never do that to her, Alfred."  At the unexpected use of his True Name, America straightened, but Denmark's face was open and sincere.  "But I don't think she realised.  You see, I didn't realise I had done it either until just before you knocked.  That's why I was kissing her neck like that.  You have to clean it or it won't scar properly."</p><p>America bit down on his lower lip.  "I don't know what to say," he murmured finally.  "You <em>do</em> know that she has a little one with Germany."</p><p>"Ja, det ved jeg," Denmark shrugged.  "But she also has a little one with <em>me."</em>  </p><p>At this, America jumped, staring in shock at him.  <em>"What?</em>  You, too?"</p><p><em>This is getting out of control,</em> he thought frantically.  And then he remembered earlier when he and Den had been waiting outside Washington's room before she had awakened; Denmark had as good as admitted it to him then.  But there had been a few signs before, too.  Germany had warned his son in not so many words not to tell America about his brother.  Karsten had accidentally given it away by using Danish words. </p><p>He sighed.  Now he understood that he had never really had control over Washington.  She had purposely remained loyal to her sires and had not accepted him as a father.  She would remain her own person; becoming part of the "48" was not in her plans.  And Denmark was always in the picture. </p><p>America thought how unbearable this all must be for Washington.  She probably never intended for the truth to ever come out; to her it was simple.  It was her destiny.  But for him, it would be devastating, and she knew it.  First Finland had called him to tell him that she was sleeping with Prussia and had gotten pregnant on purpose.  <em>Then</em> he had found out about her little one with Germany when Katrina had been injured and Germany had the boy come stay with him.  And now <em>this--</em>though this one really didn't come as much of a surprise to him.  "Den, are you seriously telling me that she has kept <em>two</em> children a secret from me?" he asked.  Denmark saw the look of shock on his face and nodded earnestly.  </p><p>"Ja.  He's eighty years old now.  His name is Jens and he represents the Olympic peninsula and mountains.  I was her first," he added, sounding very proud.  <em>As he should,</em> America thought.  "So I have <em>every right</em> to claim her.  We have waited long enough, Alfred.  I love her and I want her to marry me."</p><p>America furrowed his brow.  "What would I tell Germany, or Prussia for that matter?  They've both indicated that they are interested in her."</p><p>Denmark shrugged.  "I don't really care.  Neither of them have even tried to claim her.  And I don't know how Germany got her pregnant, since he didn't claim her."</p><p>"Oh, well, there were enough of his people living in her lands at the time," America explained, trying not to give away the fact that apparently, he had absolutely <em>no</em> control over Washington.  How the <em>hell</em> had she hidden two little ones from him?  Not to <em>mention</em> the pregnancy with the second one.  "Besides, what about when <em>you</em> got her pregnant?  You hadn't claimed her either, and there were barely any Danes in her lands then.  So you shouldn't have been able to do it, but you did.  Maybe when you were with her it was just the timing.  At any rate, it happened because it was meant to.  That's different now," he added.  "She'll need to be watched for the next few weeks.  When are you going back to Copenhagen?"</p><p>Washington stirred briefly and murmured in her sleep.  The Viking kingdom smiled down at her.  "I'm not leaving, Alfred.  I'll stay as long as she needs me,"  Denmark said softly, stroking her hair.  Then he looked up at America.  "She's my wife, even if you won't allow us to marry."</p><p>America cleared his throat.  "If she's pregnant, then she'll be going back to Copenhagen with you until it is time for the little one to be born," he said.  "Like I said, we'll be watching her.  To be honest, I hope she's pregnant, Den," America confessed.  "I always thought that you would, you know, disobey my rules.  I know she loves you," he added, "but what about Germany and Prussia?"</p><p>Denmark shrugged.  "What about them?  Now that I have claimed her, she will love her little one with him, and she will care about him because he's the sire, but that's all.  I don't know how she will react to Prussia, since their little ones have...uh...passed," he stammered, looking uncomfortable.  "Look, I didn't do this out of selfishness.  I did it because I <em>love</em> her.  If either of the German Brothers had done it first, what could I do?  But for whatever reason, they didn't."</p><p>Sighing, America pinched the bridge of his nose.  "Okay, Den.  You've done it and she's yours now, just like she wanted.  We'll keep an eye on her and once she's confirmed to be carrying, she'll go home with you."  He shook his head.  "I have never seen a couple as piney for each other as you two!"</p><p>Denmark's smile could have lit up the night like the noonday sun.  "Did she really say that?  That she always wanted to be with me?"  He turned back to the sleeping Washington, and the absolute love and devotion on his face nearly hurt America to look at, not because it was ill-fated, but because he now knew that he was going to lose his Northwestern Pacific state at a crucial time.  He hoped with all his being that when shit went down--because it was going to--she would be able to come to the aid of her former family.</p><p>The pregnancy was confirmed three weeks later.  Prussia, understandably, was absolutely <em>enraged</em> with his Viking cousin, and let it be known that he would not forgive him for encroaching on, and then <em>stealing,</em> his prospective mate.  America broke up the fight before it could become an all-out brawl, and Germany hauled his screaming Bruder away while Sweden and Norway dragged the smug and gloating Denmark off.  America stood there staring at the puddle of blood that had spewed from Denmark's nose, courtesy of Prussia's brass knuckle punch, and hoped Washington would not hear of it.  But before he could clean it up, California and Oregon approached him with a proposal from Japan about something, and it distracted him for the rest of the day.</p><p>He forgot about it until six years later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Stormcloud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1941</p><p>"Alfred."</p><p>"...And I've been busy talking with Papa about spending time together," America continued, keeping his eyes on the floor as he paced.  Out the window; at the portrait of his boss on the wall; Dansk Pacifika seated on the settee; the little ones sitting at her side; the floor--he kept his eyes on everything but England.  He did <em>not</em> want to look at England.</p><p>He did <em>not</em> want to see the bruises and the bloody bandages.</p><p>He did <em>not</em> want to see the broken arm and the burned shoulders.</p><p>"So I really hope you understand why I just can't afford to do anything more," he finished.</p><p>England stared at the young woman on the settee.  It had only been seven years since she had done the unthinkable and had left America; only seven years since she had become a protectorate of Kongeriget Danmark; only seven years since she had ceased to be Washington State and had become Dansk Pacifika; but she looked very different.  Her features, which had always been exotic, had matured to the point of it being nearly painful to look at her.  She was <em>stunning </em>in her beauty.  Whereas most female nations and states' features softened with motherhood, Dansk Pacifika's seemed to grow even sharper.  With the birth of Denmark's second set of twin boys, her bearing had also become more regal; almost like a queen she seemed to be.</p><p>England was also very aware that her strength alone was keeping Nazi Germany out of the rest of Northern Europe.  England well remembered the day when Germany and Prussia had attempted to invade the Jutland.  They had advanced all of two miles and were soundly rebuffed; Dansk Pacifika appeared from out of nowhere and from her position on the border had calmly ordered them to turn around and go home.</p><p>Germany and Prussia were not prepared to go up against her; their army and Navy were not aware of just how skilled in tactics she was, nor did they have any idea how powerful her military was.</p><p>But <em>they</em> knew.</p><p>And when the General at the head of the charge began to laugh at this slender, almost fragile-looking woman, both Germany and Prussia's facial expressions stopped him cold.</p><p>"Kehrtmach," she repeated, gesturing with her fingers.  She smiled politely, but her eyes were not smiling.  "Lige nu."</p><p>Prussia had had to struggle not to run from her.  It had come true after all, he thought despairingly; his premonition about war with her had come true.  And Germany's heart was broken.  Not only did he still love Katrina, but also he had not been able to see their son in a <em>year</em>.  He had never gone so long without seeing him and it hurt him so badly that he was almost physically ill.  He had demanded that she meet with him and she had; she had arranged to meet him on horseback so as not to draw attention from the spotters that lined the German-Danish border.  "It's for your safety, not mine," she had reminded him.  He pleaded with her to stop being cruel and let him see Karsten.  She flatly refused, and he had nearly screamed in agony at her obstinacy.</p><p>"Don't blame <em>me</em> for this, Ludwig," she had said, as she reined in her restless horse.  Stjarnebjørn did not trust Germany and wanted to bear her away as fast as he could.  "I seem to remember that <em>you</em> started this, not me; not Mathias."  She glared at him, and he looked away, ashamed.  "If you want to see our son again I suggest you stop this ridiculous attempt at getting even with my husband."  And she had turned and thundered away, out of sight before he could even process what she had said.</p><p>The German army stayed out of Denmark; it could not go any further north than its own border.</p><p>But that was all right.  There was England to harass and annoy.</p><p>"Alfred," Dansk Pacifika said now, her arrogant cheekbones casting shadows on her face, "stop pacing."</p><p>He obeyed at once, but he still would <em>not</em> look at England.</p><p>She whispered to the little ones at her side; the three boys got up and surrounded England, capturing America's attention. The beautiful redhead pointed at them.</p><p>"England has come to you for help.  I think you had best understand that I have already declared for Britain and France; if you refuse to help him, then I can do this alone, but you're going to have a problem with Japan very soon, and you will need my help then.  Do you understand?  I told you I have been working on something special for that little yellow coward.  If he even thinks he can try to come ashore on my lands, or even <em>Daria's</em> for that matter, well," she chuckled, "he will have another thing coming."</p><p>America shook his head.  "I still don't understand what your deal against Kiku is," he insisted.  "He's my <em>friend</em>.  There's no <em>way</em> he would ever do anything to hurt me."</p><p>She looked at him out of the tops of her eyes.  Then she looked over at the children and gestured with her chin; they herded England from the room, excitedly telling him that they had something that would help him feel better.  Once they were alone in the room, she rose and crossed the room to him, taking him into her arms and touching foreheads.  He closed his eyes, feeling their energy flowing between them.</p><p>"Bror," she said quietly, "lyt til mig.  Jeg ved, at Japon er dit ven.  Men det er krig.  And you know," she added, "that war changes everything."</p><p>He squeezed his eyes shut tighter.  "Syster," he whispered back, "Jag vill <em>inte</em> tro att min vän kommer att skada mig."  He opened his eyes and she gently wiped the tears from his cheeks.  "I <em>don't."</em></p><p>She nodded tiredly.  "I understand, bror.  But please don't think that I am merely speaking out of hatred for Japan.  I'm not," she insisted.  "Men det vil ske.  Og når det sker, hjælper jeg dig."  She kissed his mouth softly, tasting the unease and tension within him.  Brushing his hair from his eyes, she stood back and smirked.</p><p>"And I certainly won't tell you that I told you so."</p><p>He couldn't help laughing back.  "Yes you will.  And you'll tell <em>everybody."  </em>He sighed deeply.  "I just don't know, syster," he admitted.  "Look, it isn't that I <em>love</em> what Germany and Prussia are doing--I hate it, but there really isn't anything that I can do about it right now.  I just talked to Gil the other day.  He's made no threats towards me."</p><p>She shot him an angry look, and he flinched.  Nothing terrified him more than the hatred and dread that filled her face when she was truly angry.  When she saw that he had shrunk away, she relented.  "All right, Alfred.  But I'll be there when you need me.  And you'll see what happens to friends who betray.  Japan will regret <em>ever</em> setting his sights on you."  She raised her voice and called to her little ones.  "Børn! kom nu; vi skal hjem." </p><p>The children obeyed at once, each coming to America and hugging and kissing him goodbye.  "Farvel, Onkel Alfred," they cried, waving one last time at the veranda.  They raced towards the car driven by their beloved Onkel Norge.  Dansk Pacifika turned back to America and hugged him fiercely.  "I will come back," she promised.  "And I don't think Japan will be very happy about it."</p><p>As he watched the car drive away, England hobbled over to stand at his side.  Already he was beginning to feel a little steadier on his feet.  "I hate to say it, Alfred," he said, "but she's most definitely right about Japan."</p><p>America sighed.  "I know, Arthur," he murmured.  "I know.  But <em>when;</em> <em>where?</em>  There has to be a <em>plan,</em> or a letter somewhere!  But my spies haven't found a thing.  And neither have yours.  <em>Hers</em> did," he added, frowning thoughtfully.  Just one suspicious old man at a cannery in Long Beach.  The man was so old and stooped and shook so much that he could barely be understood.  Dansk Pacifika had not bought the Feeble Old Man Act for one second, and had had the man executed when he wouldn't talk.  After that the rest of the Japanese workers in the canneries in her lands had immediately quit and gone elsewhere, and there was nothing more.  It hadn't been much of anything.  But it was <em>something</em>. </p><p>
  <em>He wouldn't hurt me.</em>
</p><p>Would he?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>